The present invention relates to a novel cleaning composition having superior cleaning ability which is readily biodegradable, low in toxicity and volatility, neutral in pH and primarily naturally derived. More particularly, the invention relates to a highly effective hard surface cleaning composition having a low odor and to oven cleaning compositions having a low odor and a low VOC content of less than 8% by weight.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,952,287 and 6,224,685 disclose terpene-free hard surface cleaning compositions containing: (a) from about 0.2 to about 10% by weight of a nonionic surfactant; (b) from about 0.5 to about 10% by weight of an anionic surfactant; (c) from about 3 to about 90% by weight of a primary solvent consisting of a C6-C14 methyl ester; (d) from about 0.5 to about 10% by weight of a short-chain cosurfactant; and (e) remainder, water, all weights being based on the total weight of the composition. The disclosed compositions are exemplified in the form of microemulsions. Two drawbacks of these methyl ester compositions are their relatively high volatility and unacceptable odor, particularly for indoor, confined space or higher temperature use.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,368,358 discloses the use of dibasic esters in compositions to inhibit color degradation caused by oxidation on synthetic textile substrates. The disclosed antioxidant compositions contain: (a) an antioxidant component; (b) a dibasic ester solvent; (c) a surfactant component; and (d) optionally, water.
One problem to be solved with respect to the presently disclosed invention, however, was to provide a more effective hard surface cleaning agent, particularly for difficult to clean surfaces such as pots and pans having baked on or burnt on grease and food substances, including for high temperature uses such as in self-cleaning ovens. Another problem to be solved by the present invention was to provide such a cleaning agent which would meet the 2005 CARB VOC limits and also have a minimal odor.